


Her Boys

by Tau_Braxiatel



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben gets groped, Boys Kissing, But who wouldn't wanna grope him?, F/F, F/M, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, So much kissing, how does Mal not?, slight non consensual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tau_Braxiatel/pseuds/Tau_Braxiatel
Summary: Uma has a meeting with a friend who is interested in seeing what the sea witch's child has caught. Harry and Gil get to play with some friends. Ben gets groped and has a slight boner problem.





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! This is my first Descendants fic so I hope you all like it. Alan is the son of a siren from Greek mythology and Lucas is the son of an unnamed member of Hook's crew. Marla is of course the daughter of Hades. I imagine her outfit/general over all style to be similar to what Cara Delvinge wore as Enchantress in Suicide Squad. Specifically the later part of the movie when she has that elaborate head piece and the green skirt/bikini top combo.

"Welcome!" Harry was the first to spot them and greeted the trio with a shout of delight. Marla smiled at him as she walked onto the ship, trailed by her boys, Alan and Lucas.

"Harry." She greeted him with a kiss on the mouth, hands cupping his face and fingers spread over his cheeks. The pirate boy grinned and pulled back after a moment, holding a hand out to Alan as she moved on towards Uma.

"Marla." Uma purred, greeting the demigoddess with an open mouthed kiss. "Stunning as ever." She said when they separated, traces of Marla's dark green lipstick on her mouth.

"As are you." Her eyes flicked over to where Harry had Alan pinned to the main mast and was shoving his tongue down the slim blonde's throat. "Try not to get him too riled up this time Harry," she sighed at the pirate boy. "Back alley fucks are hardly my style." Her green-black skirt trailed after her as she floated about the ship.

"Yes ma'am." Harry drawled when he came up for air, Irish accent thicker from arousal. "I'll do ma best." Then Alan was tugging him back in for another kiss and the Irish boy was gone. Gil and Lucas had instantly gone for the crows nest and were likely grinding and giggling together between sweet kisses. She and Uma exchanged amused looks.

"I hear you have a prisoner," the demigoddess mentioned, hands twining through her skirt's panels.

"The king himself!" Uma boasted proudly. "Come see." The pair ascended the stairs to where Harry had tied Ben. Marla considered him, stepping forward to trace the curve of his cheek with one finger.

"Hm." She said at long last. "I thought you'd be taller." Ben swallowed hard as she kept tracing her finger down over his collarbone and back up to his lips. "Aww, is pretty boy having a moral dilemma?" She mocked him as the traces of desire started tainting his scent.

"Who are you?" He breathed, trying to shift away from her.

"I'll give you three guesses." Green fire lit her hair.

"Hades' daughter." He said weakly.

"Ding ding ding." She smirked, holding his jaw in an iron grip. "Such a pretty face." Her hand slid down his chest and roughly grasped his cock. His breathing jumped and he whimpered softly. She laughed at him and licked over his jaw. "How sweet. I can feel you trying not to get aroused."

"Marla." Uma cut in. "Leave him like that." The turquoise haired teen smirked as she came over, brushing her dark fingers over Marla's pale cheek. "I think he's even prettier this way."

Marla took a step back, releasing her grip on his flesh. "True." The shadows played over the haughty angles of her face as she considered him with clear satisfaction.

"Care to stay until noon?" Uma asked as the pair left Ben to try and control himself. "There's sure to be a good showdown."

Marla shook her head, skirt panels rustling as they brushed over the wooden stairs. "I'm not that fond of conflict," she reminded the sea-faring girl.

"I could hope." Uma smirked as they faced each other. Marla smiled distantly as she gifted Uma another kiss.

"Until next time." She murmured, brushing a finger over Uma's jaw. Uma nodded.

"Boys!" Uma barked, looking for Harry and Gil.

"Alan, Lucas!" Marla called. Lucas came tumbling down the rigging with Gil right behind him, the pair with flushed cheeks and sporting clear erection in their pants. Alan popped up from behind some barrels, eyes hazy from pleasure and stumbling drunk on lust with his arm still loped around Harry's neck. Marla sighed at them, love clear in her eyes even as she rolled them.

After all, how could she begrudge her boys anything?

"When we get home." She cut off Alan's half started question. ("Home" was currently the crappy little industrial building across from Uma's mom's shop.)

"Until next time, pretty boy." Harry purred, dipping his tongue into Alan's mouth before letting him go. Lucas shared a sweet kiss with Gil before rejoining them, his devotion clear as draped himself against them.

"Uma." Marla gave her a regal nod.

"Marla." Uma inclined her head to the other.

Marla left, a satisfied smile on her face. Her boys tripped over one another, giggling and kissing exposed skin. She'd deal with them later, once they got home. Not that it was really home. The boys would always be her home.

Just as Uma's boys were hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll liked it! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you did!


End file.
